The One I Fallin' in Love With
by le-lavi49
Summary: Lavi's afraid of the dark at the night? Who knows?.... YuuLavi.... RnR....


**The One I Fallin' in Love With**

**By: Riku & 963Q**

**Pairing: Yuu X Lavi [Yuvi]**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any –man character, just the plot.**

**A/N: Matta, Yuu and Lavi again. We really love this pairing!! Actually, we made this fanfic together, so this is a mixed imagination from our head. Since we both have the same part of Yaoi Machine Brain in our head, we knew that the output would be like this. [le-lavi49]**

**If you're not like shounen-ai or yaoi (boy x boy) don't read it, because its just a waste of time right? If you like it, then I recommended you to read this.**

**Tehee. Anyway, please enjoy it!!**

**4ra3Q Riku…**

Lavi just spent his time watching the cloud outside the HQ's window at the corridor alone. He had been thinking about his future if the war between the exorcists and the Noah's family was over, he thought that he must begin his new 50th life with a different name too. He has spent his time for over than three hours.

Suddenly he felt someone presence, it was Kanda Yuu. As usual, Yuu was being very unfriendly. He didn't greet Lavi at all, he just walked and passed by like there was no one there.

For that time, Lavi felt that the Japanese samurai was ignoring him. And he tried to catch up to Yuu, "Yuu-chan!!"

Yuu still kept passing by, he pretended that he didn't hear anything.

Lavi called him once again with a louder voice, "Yuu-chan!! Don't be so cold to me, I've been standing over there you know?"

"Heh!" Yuu continued to walk, he didn't care at all. But he suddenly felt guilty after Lavi clang to him and pleaded his eyes, "What the hell do you want, baka usagi?! Don't cling to me!!" Yuu glared to the redhead.

"Just don't ignore me. Why do you being colder to me after your last mission? Was there something happened to you? Can you tell me? Can I help you if there are any problems?" asked Lavi, offered to help Yuu with his pleading eyes.

"There's none of your business, even if there is any then it's you!!" said Yuu with a harsh tone.

The Japanese boy was really pissed off because of his last mission, the finder made a mistake by mentioned the wrong place of the innocence's presence so Yuu must do the work twice.

"Wha…? You're so mean Yuu-chan. I've been worried about you while you're in the mission." Said Lavi with a teasing childish tone while smirked to Yuu.

Yuu felt even more angry, "Why don't you worried about yourself?!" Yuu pulled out his Mugen and pointed it to Lavi. He smirked very evilly.

Lavi gasped, "Whoaa… ca…calm down Yuu… it's very dangerous you know?" said Lavi hurriedly let go of Yuu's hand.

After saw Lavi who lifted his hand to the surrender position, Yuu said, "If you don't have any other business…. Leave now!! And don't ever call me with that again!"

When Yuu was going to leave him, Lavi called him and said, "Wa…wait… Yuu, actually there's something I wanna tell you…"

Yuu turned his head after he heard Lavi's begging voice, "What?! And directly to the point!" said Yuu while stopped walking.

"I…it's been a long time since the first time I wanted to say this but…" Lavi quiet for a while then continued again, "…but I'm scared that you'll hate me and avoiding me after I say this…" said Lavi, he started to felt that he was wrong to start his words.

"Say it…now!!" said Yuu.

Lavi turned quiet.

"I told you to say it now, baka usagi!!" Yuu pinched Lavi's cheek violently until it became red.

"Well, I… I.." Lavi blushed when he wanted to say it but thanks to Yuu that pinched him until his cheek became red so the blush couldn't be seen.

"Iloveyou." Said Lavi as he turned his head to face the floor.

"What?" Yuu couldn't hear what Lavi said clearly.

"I…iloveyou." Lavi tried to say it once again.

"Just what do you want to say stupid rabbit?! Say it clearly! I don't have time to play with you!" Yuu've got his nerve.

"I said that I LOVE YOU, you know?! Since the first time, I've seen that you're a different kind of persons that I know at all. All of them were just being very kind in front of another person, but they mocking and talking from behind each other too! I've been very satisfied with all of that for many years. But when I see you, you're a different person. I started to like you and it's become love. You're a new color in my life."

Lavi said that with all of his strength and he became dizzy after said those words.

Yuu dazed for a while, he didn't think Lavi would say that straightly and directly. After that, he opened his mouth, "Wha-what the hell?!"

"You want me to say it again?" Lavi's body was shivering.

"You don't need to, you said that I was different?… Then you must be joking with me, moyashi is the one that…"

Lavi cut the speech, "The one that you like? I see it through your face when you're teasing him."

Yuu pissed off, "Like hell I would like him!! It's you who like him right?!"

"H-hey, why can you said that all of the sudden? Who's ever said that I like moyashi-chan? I think that you're the one who like him." Said Lavi with a confused tone.

"It's because you always clinging into him, you even always hugging him when there is any chance." Said Yuu mentioned all he knew.

Lavi stood back, "Wha-what?!"

Yuu sighed, "Hahh… you like him right? Why don't you confess to him instead of confessing on me?"

"Hey, I said it before right? …Well, that's a yes that I like him, but as a friend or I can say that he is like a little brother to me. I don't love him. Why do I must confess to somebody that I don't even falling in love with?" Said Lavi, explained his feeling toward Allen.

Then he continued again, "The one that I loved and still is just you, Yuu." Lavi tried to clear his words.

"Is that all you want to say?" Asked Yuu.

"Hh? Well…yes." Lavi nodded.

Yuu said with a flat tone, "hmm, then you should leave me now. I want to get some rest."

"But, you haven't tell me your feeling…" Lavi seemed curious.

"Do I need to answer?"

"I…it's okay if you don't want to answer…" Lavi answered with a pained smile plastered at his face.

"Baka usagi…" said Yuu, murmuring to himself while the redhead began to turned and walked away. "Che!! Hey, baka usagi!!" Yuu called Lavi.

Lavi still walked away, he pretended that he didn't heard Yuu calling for him.

Just to be remembered, Kanda Yuu was the most short-tempered one in the Black Order, he ran to Lavi and grabbed Lavi's coat. Then he said, "I said wait, baka usagi!! Are you ears lose its use and become damn-deaf?!"

Lavi turned his head to the dark-haired boy that glared at him, Lavi even give him a confused look, "Wha-what's that Yuu?"

"I'll answer it now."

"Huh?" Lavi seemed confused.

"This is my answer!!" Yuu pulled Lavi and gave him a sudden kiss, it was a very quick kiss though. Only done for 0,0001 second.

"Huh?" that's all that Lavi could say, he was not sure with that was all of the sudden that just happened now.

"What the hell with your expression?!" asked Yuu.

"No…I err…"

"Want it again?" Yuu smirked.

"What do you mean?" Lavi asked back, he pretended that he didn't know Yuu's mean.

Yuu kissed Lavi again though it was not last as fast as before, he enjoyed it first.

"Nn… unnhh…Yuu…unhh…" Lavi wanted to talk but he couldn't. It was because kissed him deeply until Lavi lost his breath.

Yuu kissed Lavi more, he wanted to enjoy it. Lavi's soft and fluffy mouth was very tempting for Yuu. They even slid their kiss and the string of saliva came out when Yuu pulled out his mouth. Lavi couldn't breathe normally and he breathed heavily. But it seemed that Yuu just lost his breath a little because he didn't panted like Lavi did.

"Yuu… hh…what's that for?" Lavi said as he gasped for air, he still at Yuu's arm.

"My answer. You don't satisfied?" asked Yuu while he smirked. "Do you think you'll be more satisfied if I do more than this?"

Lavi was a hundred blushes with what just Yuu said, "No, that's not that… just, I thought…"

"You always do something with a half hearted and I hate it." Yuu complained.

"What do you mean by half hearted? I just though that you loved moyashi-chan and not me."

"If I loved that baka moyashi then I'll kiss him, not you. Do you really get what I mean?" Yuu asked Lavi.

"…", Lavi stay silent. It took a long time until it reached his brain, "…is…is that mean, you love me?"

Yuu sighed, "Hahh, you're finally understood huh? Such a stupid rabbit… anyway, I'm going back to my room. Wanna come?"

"I want to… but you need a rest right? I think I'll go there later so you can rest without anyone disturbing you, I don't want to disturb you at all." Said Lavi with his usual, bright smile.

"Then prepare yourself when you come to my room later." Yuu smirked, he left Lavi alone in the corridor and went to his room.

It didn't long last until the night came. At that night, Lavi had a bad dream and it was a nightmare. Luckily, he didn't dream about being a Bookman or stuff like that. Unlucky for him, he dreamed about a ghost in the HQ. He decided to go out from his room to take a walk since he couldn't sleep again for a while, he was still shocked about his nightmare though. He found nobody left at the night, everybody had fallen asleep at their own room.

It's very dark outside, and he decided to come to Yuu's room. It was the nearest room from the place he took a walk. He reached Yuu's room, but he hesitated to knock the door.

He just called Yuu, "Yuu…"

He repeated again with a small voice, "Yuu…can I get in?" he didn't knocked the door at all, he just called Yuu with his small voice.

Suddenly, the door opened. It was Yuu that opened the door since it was his own room, he glared at the redhead. "You…really come huh? And…what time do you think is it now?!"

"I'm very sorry to disturbing you at a time like this Yuu-chan. But, I have a nightmare and when I took a walk at the outside to calm myself down, I became more scared because it's very dark. But I don't want to go back to my room, it's scary to be alone. So I decided to go to your room, b…but, if I'm just disturbing you, I'll…going back to my room. Bye." Lavi said as he turned to went back to his room.

It seemed that Lavi had a cold sweat ran out from his body, he was really afraid. Yuu grabbed Lavi's hand just in time when the redhead started to walk away. "Who said that you can leave now? I'm not finished yet."

Yuu pulled Lavi into his room and made him sat on the bed while he closed the door.

"Wha-? Lavi just stayed silent.

"Now, what kind of a bookman junior are you? You're afraid of the dark, just like a little child." Yuu complained.

"Ha! Hey, that's very impolite you know? Everyone does have what their scared about. You just can't say that so easily." The redhead grumbled.

"I didn't say that it's bad, right? Hmm, I just didn't think that you were afraid of dark." Yuu smiled.

"So what if I'm afraid of the dark?" the redhead tried to be brave.

He continued, "Don't ever say that again! Geez, Yuu-chan… you're mean."

"Do you really afraid of the dark? I think that you're brave enough." Said Yuu.

Lavi replied, "I'm brave enough."

Yuu continued, "You're brave enough to come into my room at the time like this. Do you remember what I've said to you at the corridor back then in the afternoon?"

"What?"

As Yuu though, the redhead couldn't think of anything when he's afraid, he tried to remember but he failed. Yuu sighed, "Hahh, you're hopeless. I said that you must be prepared if you want to come to my room."

"Ok, I remember now. And what is that mean?" Lavi was still confused.

"This." Yuu pushed Lavi until his body lay on the bed. "Understand now? You'd better be afraid about me than the dark. I'm more dangerous then what you are thinking." Said Yuu, continued his speech while gave Lavi a smirk.

"He..hey, Yuu… what are you thinking? You must be very tired because of the last mission right?"

Yuu smirked again, "Unfortunately no. I've slept enough just when we were finished talking, I just got up when you knocked my door."

"Wow, that's a long sleep Yuu. I know the feeling… So, what're you gonna do now?" Lavi said in a little panic tune.

"Why don't you ask yourself?" Yuu's face became closer to Lavi's.

"Wh-why? It can't be… I…I don't know…"

"I bet that you're already known with your brilliant brain as a bookman junior, but it can't be helped since you're pretending like you don't know." Yuu kissed Lavi as soon as he finished his speech while he was on the top of Lavi now.

Lavi gasped as Yuu kissed him so sudden, he didn't prepare for the kiss, so he easily out of breath as long as they kissed. And it seemed that Yuu didn't have any intentions to stop, he kept kissing Lavi. Lavi struggled because he couldn't breathe. He pushed Yuu.

"You're really a baka rabi. You're still not prepared." Said Yuu.

"…and that is absolutely yes…" Lavi said as his face turned a deep red. "…can't you be gentler about that? We're not in such a hurry."

"You prefer the gentle way, huh?" asked Yuu.

The Japanese boy gripped Lavi's hair and pulled Lavi's head, made it closer to him.

"Yuu…" the redhead blushed even more than before as Yuu brought him to a warm embrace at that cold night.

The dark-haired boy kissed Lavi again, this time he used his tongue. Lavi moaned, he enjoyed that soft and passionate kiss that they did together. They even could feel each other body's heat. Just as the time they separated their mouth, the green eyed stared at the dark eyed one.

"I love you, Yuu." Said Lavi with a gentle voice.

"Lavi…" Yuu called Lavi's name gently when their eyes met.

Suddenly, Yuu licked Lavi's ear. It tickled the redhead and made him moaned. This time, Lavi hugged Yuu and kissed him with his soft lips. They've been covered their bodies with a blanket, tried to make their bodies warm. Just hugged each other wasn't as warm as being covered by a blanket.

Yuu put his hand under Lavi's clothes and touched it. He tried to felt Lavi's warm body while he opened Lavi's coat button to make the redhead half-naked while made himself naked too. Yuu's cold hands were pressing Lavi's hot body, Lavi moaned once again.

"Nnnh…ahh…Yuu…what are you doing? Ahh…" Lavi asked Yuu while he moaned because Yuu was still touched his body when he talked, they were fully naked.

"It's still the part where I told you to be prepared. You're mine usagi." Said Yuu while rubbing the redhead's nipple, it made Lavi moaned.

Suddenly, just at the time Yuu wanted to suck Lavi's neck, he collapsed. His head fell right on Lavi's chest, the Japanese samurai ran out of the energy.

Lavi who was very worried tried to call him, "Yuu!! Yuu! What's wrong, Yuu?"

"Che! I'm…tired…" said Yuu weakly.

"Huh? But you slept all day long right?" Lavi asked, tried to make sure.

"I lied." Said Yuu.

"You lied…. That's mean…you haven't even sleep?!" Lavi seemed surprised. And it was a normal reaction because Yuu was very energetic at the first.

Yuu nodded weakly.

Lavi looked at Yuu's face closely, "If I look closely, your lower eyes are black."

"Give me three minutes and we'll continue what we did."

"If you do that then I bet you'll die because of the tiredness, Yuu-chan."

"I will live."

Lavi tried to make Yuu changed his mind, "Anyway, just sleep okay? We can do this at the other time."

"I don't want…. You'll run away again."

"I'm not. And…since when I ever ran away from you, Yuu?"

"I know that you tried to before." Said Yuu.

"A…" Lavi was speechless. _Why does he know everything? It's like he can read my mind. With those sharp eyes, there's nothing he can't do…_

"…right?" Yuu asked again.

"Hahh, you right. It's still like a dream to me that you'll accept my feelings."

"Want me to prove it?"

"How? Whoaa! Don't tell me you want to hit me with your Mugen?!" said Lavi after he saw Yuu began to gripped Mugen.

"Hm! If this is a dream then I could get up and continue what we do now, baka usagi." Yuu seemed pissed off, he released Mugen from his hand.

"Hahaha, ehhem! Just sleep now, you'll sick if you don't." Lavi stood up from the bed then he took his coat.

"You want to go back?"

Lavi nodded, "Yeah, I don't want to disturb you."

"Stay." Yuu said with a flat tone.

Lavi didn't hear Yuu clearly, "Huh?"

"Stay here." Yuu repeated again.

"Uh, I want too. But…"

"You're still afraid of the dark, are you sure that you want to go back?"

"I think I'm not afraid anymore… hehehe."

"Don't lie…. You poured down a cold-sweat from you body."

"Aww, but I don't want to disturb you, Yuu-chan."

Yuu sighed, "Hahh…"

Yuu used his last strength to pulled Lavi's hand until Lavi fell to the bed. Lavi was very shocked for what Yuu have done to him.

"Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked.

"I told you to stay…" said Yuu, he ordered Lavi.

"….Okay." Lavi nodded and smiled cheerfully, it was very bright that it made Yuu covered his eyes with his hand.

When the reaction from Lavi's bright smile was over, Yuu asked, "You'll stay here?"

"Yeah, and I'm going to sleep here too. Do you mind?"

Yuu shook his head, "No, and hurry. Pulled the blanket. I'm freezing here."

Lavi laid his body besides Yuu, "Okay, Yuu-chan. here we go." Lavi pulled the blanket and made it covered their body.

"I'm still freezing…" said Yuu with a pleading face, it can't be seen though since Yuu was a poker face.

"Then what should I do to make you warm?" asked Lavi innocently, but he was surely knew what Yuu mean.

"Come closer…"

"O-okay." Lavi seemed had a bad feeling, but he still obeyed. He came closer to Yuu.

Yuu hugged Lavi's body tightly.

Lavi asked, "Still cold?"

"Better…" Yuu enjoyed Lavi's heat that was flowing to his cold body.

"Great!! Umm, close your eyes please."

"For what?"

"So you can sleep now, come on Yuu-chan. Just sleep already."

"Do you think you can order me?" Yuu glared at Lavi.

"I'm not ordering you, I'm telling you. Maa, maa… let's sleep." Lavi waved his hand up and down.

"You better be ready next time, rabbit. You're surely mine."

"Umm… can we put that aside?"

"No." Yuu refused.

"O-okay… I'm yours." Lavi had given up.

"Good." Yuu smirked.

"Umm, I want to ask something Yuu-chan."

"What?'" Yuu was a little curious.

"Why don't you put on your clothes since you're freezing instead of hugging me like this?" Lavi grinned.

"You should talk about yourself, you don't wear any too right?" Yuu asked back.

"Um… yeah. But I'm the one that asking, so…"

Before Lavi could finish what we want to say, Yuu cut it with a quick kiss. Then he pulled out while his hand was still on Lavi's cheek, he used his hand to pulled Lavi so he can kiss the redhead.

"You're warmer." Yuu smirked.

Lavi blushed, "Umm…oh…ma-maybe you're right. Hehehe."

Yuu smiled too, then he closed his eyes. But he didn't forget to say, "Good night, stupid rabbit."

"Good night, Yuu. Sweet dream, and you should dreaming about me too, 'kay?" Lavi grinned and then smiled gently,

"If I could bear with it…" said Yuu murmuring to himself.

Lavi heard it and was complaining, "Hey, what do you mean?! I was going to dreamed about you too you know, after all you're the one that I fall in love with." Lavi blushed.

"Nothing, hoaahhm…" Yuu yawned, he was very sleepy now. But he seemed happy to hear that he was the one that the redhead fell in love with.

"Alright then, umm… here." Lavi kissed Yuu's forehead, he was blushed when he did it.

Yuu seemed surprised a bit, but quickly regained his calmness, "Hm." He opened his eyes when Lavi kissed him on the cheek so he closed his eyes again.

Lavi seemed to close his eyes too, he could heard Yuu breathed calmly with his ears. He loved this day, it was the happiest and the luckiest day he ever had. He never had a day like this before.

After a few minutes, they seemed to have fallen asleep. There was a smile carved on their face, symbolizing that they had a sweet, good dream in their sleep…

-O-W-A-R-I-

-Omake-

A peaceful, silent morning was being vanished by someone's scream. It was not Lenalee Lee, Miranda Lotto or even Allen Walker's voice. It was an adult man, he was matured enough if we didn't counted his sister complex disease. It was The Black Order supervisor, Komui Lee or we can say that he was Lenalee's older brother.

"I… I was going to called Kanda. But… look at what I see!!" Said Komui while pointed at the Yuu's room when his sister and Allen arrived, the door has been opened.

"What's wrong, Nii-cha…n. Kya!" Lenalee saw what happened and she was very shocked.

Allen tried to saw what was behind the door, "Whoaa!" he got surprised too.

"Oh my, Lenalee!! Close your eyes!! It's a virus! A disease! You can't see it or it will affect your mind!! My little Lenalee-chan is an innocent!!"

"Um… nii-chan…"

"What's wrong Lenale?! Ahh!! Don't stay here too long or the virus can reach you!! Lenalee!!" Komui was overacted, as usual though…

"Komui-nii-chan! Can you shut up for a while?!" Said Lenalee, tried to calm down her brother.

"B-b-bu-but, Lenalee-chaaan!!"

"Nii-chan…" the Chinese girl glared at his brother. It was successful because Komui was quiet now.

"Umm, Lenalee… Do I see an illusion?" asked Allen.

"Probably not… but still… I don't believe this…"

"Uh huh… because… THERE'S NO WAY THAT BAKANDA WILL HUGGED SOMEONE LIKE THAT!!" said Allen.

"But… if it was Lavi… then I think that is possible, Allen-kun."

"Why do you say that?" asked Allen.

"Lavi seemed to like Yuu when they first met."

"How can you know that?" Allen seemed to be curious.

"Woman's intuition." Lenalee smiled cheerfully to the white boy.

"Wow, Lenalee… you're cool."

"Everyone can think the same too, Lavi is always paying attention to Yuu. He liked to watch Yuu."

"Hmm? But I don't."

"It's because Allen-kun is a little bit innocent."

"Ma-maybe… hahaha. Aww!!" Allen shouted just when he finished his speech, looked like something had hit his head form behind.

When Allen turned his body back while rubbing his head he saw Yuu that was glaring to him, he saw that Yuu was holding Mugen at his right hand and something else that he seemed want to throw at his left hand.

"Grr… moyashi!" Yuu yelled at Allen.

"Allen, my name is Allen!! You BAKANDA!!" Allen yelled back.

Yuu said with a really loud voice, "You baka moyashi!! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Umm… Yuu… calm down." Said Lavi.

"Baka usagi, can you just shut up?!"

"Kanda!! And Lavi too!! Put on your clothes!! You'll make Lenalee's eyes poisoned by it!!" Said Komui.

"Hahh… nii-chan…" Lenalee sighed.

"It's your own fault for not closing the door!" said Allen.

"What?!" Yuu seemed confused.

Lavi's brilliant head was working, "The…door? I think we've closed it. ?! Don't say that…" Lavi stared at Komui.

"…" Komui was speechless, he had a cold sweat poured down from his body.

"Nii-chan… what do you want to say? Spit it out already, 'kay?" Said Lenalee with a smile on her face, but it was scary enough to even make Allen shivering because of it.

Allen asked, "Ko…Komui-san, do you know something?"

"Spit it out!!" Yuu pointed his Mugen in front of Komui's face.

"Aww!! I just want to call you for the report of the last mission… bu-but when I knocked the door, there's no one that open it. So I tried to open it myself since it wasn't locked, and when I went in… you two…were sleeping together in the same bed!!! And you're naked too!!!" Komui seemed to be stressed out.

"Oi, baka usagi… you didn't lock it yesterday when you want to go?"

"Um… just when I want to lock it again… you… pulled me, right?" Lavi smiled, but he was panicked.

"So, it was my fault?!"

"Yeah…sort of…" Lavi nodded.

"Grr…" Yuu gritted his teeth, he took positions and was ready to cut Lavi anytime.

Lenalee was very pissed off, "Stop it now!! You two, wear your clothes properly!! And nii-chan, I'm sure you have a lot of work, so go back already!! Allen-kun!!"

"Y-yes?" Allen asked. To be honest, Allen wanted to run away and hid there until everything was settled. But he just couldn't.

Lenalee asked, "You said that you want to borrow some books, right?"

"Ye-yeah, but…"

"So, let's go already. Come on." Lenalee grabbed Allen's hand and walked away.

"Um… Yuu?" Lavi called the Japanese Boy.

"What?!" Yuu still pissed off because of what happen before.

"I'm…sorry…" Said Lavi, begged for forgiveness.

"Che! It's good that you admit it."

"Yeah. Hehehe…" Lavi seemed a little scare when he laughed.

Yuu sighed, "Hahh, let's get some breakfast."

"Okay, but I should brush my teeth, wash my face and take a bath first." Said Lavi, he smiled cheerfully and it was still as bright as the sun.

"Up to you."

Lavi grinned, "Want to take bath together with me, Yuu-chan?" He teased Yuu.

"Then prepare yourself, I'm full of energy now." Yuu smirked.

Lavi gave a teasing, naughty smile, "I've prepared… come on. Let's go."

Then they went to the bathroom and took a bath together, no one knew what they did there. But it seemed that they were having fun together…

-e-n-d-

**A/N: **

**How is it? **

**Do you like it? Or you even hate this story? **

**Anyway, thanks 2 read…… **

**Review?? [963Q]**


End file.
